DBZ: Rebirth of the Saiyans
by Supreme Tempest
Summary: After nearly 2000 years the saiyans start to make a comeback. My first fanfic read and review! Rated for violence later on and minor language. Ch 20 up. UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Prologue

DBZ: Rebirth of the Saiyans

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, but I have watched all of the episodes... twice... I'm obsessed...

Read and review everyone! I'm open to criticism.

Also, sorry about all the story breaks, I just thought that it made it a little more interesting.

Prologue

It has been more than one thousand years since Goku left the Earth and peace has reined. Humanity is prospering and there has never been a better time to be alive. But, like all times of peace, a period of tragedy is soon to follow

............

In a bustling city, a young woman is pulling a young boy along a busy sidewalk. "Hurry up Daniel, or we'll be late to see Daddy," she said to her son. "Ok Mommy."

Suddenly, the ground started quaking causing people to scream "Earthquake!". Everyone was running and screaming in panic. The young mother snatched up her son an started running as well only to thrown backwards by the impact of a large chunk of an office building falling in front of her, crushing several other people.

............

Earthquakes, hurricanes, tsunamis, and all other types of natural disasters ravaged the entire planet for nearly twenty years. During this time, most of the Earth's population had been wiped out. And, somehow, by an incredible act of chance all of the living humans had saiyan blood.

............

"Mommy?" the boy asked with a sob in his voice, his mother crushed under a slab of concrete. "Mommy wake up... mommy?" the boy's voice continually growing softer until, "MOOOOOOMMYYYYYY!" With this shriek of rage a gigantic wave of energy exploded from the boy, literally vaporizing the surrounding buildings. When the dust finally settled, there is a gigantic crater where the boy once stood. In the center of this crater lies the form of a small unconscious child, exhausted from the explosion of his heritage, and completely unaware and safe from the chaos around him.

............

As more and more years passed, strange things started happening. The number of people with black hair began to skyrocket. Here and there, cases of children being born wit tails were reported. As more and more children were born with tails, this oddity became commonplace, and parents soon began allowing children to keep their tails. This tuned out to be a mistake.

............

A small boy stood in alone in a park at night, his tail swishing behind him as he stared intently at the full moon. "The moon's so pret... ACK!" The boy suddenly began to convulse, and his body started to expand, tearing his clothes to shreds as thick black hair sprouted all over his body. His mouth and nose pushed outward forming a snout, and his teeth shapened into gigantic fangs. The gigantic ape, now several stories tall, let out a deafening roar, its dark red eyes filled with hate and malice. The beast opened its mouth for another roar, but instead a huge beam of light exploded from its throat, destoying a small secton of the city that surrounded the park.

...........

More of these monsters appeared all over during full moons, ushering in a new age of terror. The people who had tuned into the monsters were usually killed when their transformation reversed. Eventually, a stray blast from one of the beasts struck the moon, completely destroying it and bringing peace once more.

Having discovered this much of their heritage, the demi-saiyans had still failed to unearth their greatest ancestral power, the manipulation of energy.

Finally, nearly two thousand years after Goku and Vegeta left the Earth, a full-blooded saiyan was born!


	2. Chapter 1: A Calm Evening

DBZ: Rebirth of the Saiyans

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ!

Read and Review! PS. If there isn't enough action for you, It'll get better later on so stick with me, and if you can't find any entertainment in humour then that's just sad...

Chapter One

"Gonjin!" the boy's mother yelled, causing him to slightly shift his attention away from his opponent resulting in him receiving a resounding blow to the left side of his face and missing the rest of his mother's call.

"Hey! No fair Toryu!" He said rubbing the side of his face, looking slightly dejected but still retaining his usual happy-go-lucky expression at the same time.

"Don't blame me li'l bro," the older boy said with an ironic smile on his face, "besides, you remember what Master Hahn always says don't you?"

Both of the brothers smiled, remembering their old master and together recited a very overused but important phrase they always heard from him, "Never take your focus off of an opponent."

"Boys, did you hear me!" their mother yelled, "It's time to eat!"

"FOOD!" screamed Gonjin, taking off toward their small house so fast that he left only an afterimage behind.

Toryu stared in awe after his brother, "Now if he would actually move that fast in a fight, then I would have my hands full. He looked at his little brothers now fading afterimage and smiled at the amount of radiant joy on his little brothers face.

He was snapped out of his daze by his little brother's shout, "Hurry up Toryu! Were not allowed to start eating until you sit down, and I'm hungry!"

"You're always hungry!" He retorted hastening into his house at a jog, he was pretty hungry too.

He was about 5' 9" and fifteen years of age with black eyes and eyebrows, along with extremely spiky black hair that stuck straight up from his head except for two small twin spikes that came down in the middle of his forehead, interrupting his widow's peak hair style. His cloths consisted of a light gray T-shirt and black gi pants with a dark blue belt, the ends hanging down on his right, and dark blue boots. From his arms you could tell that he was very well muscled.

His little brother, Gonjin, who was now shifting in his chair, anxious to eat, was about 4' even and nine years old with black eyes and eye brows, and the same spiky black hair as his brother, but with some unique differences. Gonjin's hair stuck out to the side more with only three sticking up, three sideways, two on the left one on the right, and four large spikes hanging down over his face, and a few loose strands in between. He wore a multi-colored gi with an orange long sleeve shirt underneath a lime green sleeveless top with its collar open all the way down to his stomach, and black gi pants with a dark blue boots and belt with its ends hanging in front of him but slightly to the left. He always had a happy-go-lucky look on his face.

Both brothers, though, shared one uncommon trait that was becoming more and more common, a long brown tail waving around behind them through a specially made hole in their gis.

Their mother wore a light blue T-shirt and black jeans with no shoes. She too had black hair and eyebrows, but she had deep blue eyes and her hair wasn't spiky at all, but instead hung down to her waist. She was 5' 5" and thirty-seven years old, but still looked to be around twenty.

She was currently waiting patiently next to Gonjin. "Come sit down Toryu, you know how your brother gets when he's hungry." She said, having a bright smile on her face.

Toryu returned the smile as he grabbed his plate and sat down, causing his little brother to start shoveling food into his mouth at an incredible rate. Toryu was more controlled, but still ate a lot.

Their mother just smiled and ate a normal meal while five were quickly disappearing on either side of her.


	3. Chapter 2: An Important Question

DBZ: Rebirth of the Saiyans

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ! Really, I don't! No wait please! (gets ko'd and dragged away...)

Read and Review everybody!

Chapter Two

Gonjin opened his eye to the gray dawn light and instantly jumped out of bed. He was so excited!

Last night, after their gigantic dinner, the two brothers went up to their separate rooms for the hour of meditation required by their master. That night he had decided to meditate more deeply than he ever had before, just to see what would happen. He dove deeper and deeper inside of himself. Suddenly, he felt something pulling him tugging him as if it had wanted him to pull it up, to pull it out, to release it. He barely managed to hold back his curiosity and broke out of his meditative state.

_Amazing, _he thought, _I can't wait to tell Master Hahn about this!_

He rushed into his brother's room and started jumping up and down next to his bed shouting, "Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! WAKE UP!!"

"WHAT do you WANT!" Toryu yelled, looking very annoyed.

"It's time to go to Master Hahn's." His little brother stated with a huge smile.

"Kid, we don't need to leave for another few hours. Go back to bed." With that, Toryu flopped back down, but his brother wasn't going to give up that easily.

"I wanna go," he leaned over next to his brother's ear, drew in a huge breath, and screamed in the loudest voice he could muster, "NOOOOOW!"

Toryu jumped so high that he nearly went through the ceiling, and Gonjin, knowing what was coming next, was already streaking out the door toward their master's house.

"GOOOONJIIIIIIIIN!" the older brother screeched as he took off after his little brother, who was already just a speck on the horizon.

_He's coming with me to Master's house even if I have to get him to chase me all the way there, _Gonjin thought as he sprinted as fast as he could, with a huge smile plastered to his face, his brother close behind.

.....................................................................................................................

The usual hour and a half trek took only a few minutes at the break-neck pace that Gonjin had set.

Gonjin was the first to arrive at his master's house. The elderly man was sitting in a wooden chair on the front porch of his small house. He was wearing an all black gi with no sleeves and a tight collar. On his wrists were two black bands. The old man was bald, but his large gray moustache made up for that absence. Contrary to his age, his arms were very muscular, and his eyes always had a serious look about them and he was constantly alert. One could also see a great deal of wisdom in his eyes. All in all, he was a hardened fighter who had done his share and was ready to pass his knowledge.

As the young boy approached at an alarming speed, the old master wondered to himself, _Now, this is odd where could that boy's brother be? And why on Earth is he running so fast?! _Aloud he said, "Hello Boy, you're here early."

The still smiling Gonjin stopped only long enough to say, "Hi Master! Toryu will be here soon." The boy then sprinted inside as an enraged scream echoed through the valley in which the great Master Hahn lived, answering both of the questions the old mater had asked himself earlier, "GOOOONJIIIIIIIIIIN!!"

Toryu came sprinting into the valley at full speed only to come to a screeching halt under his master's harsh glare. "M-Master!" the older boy stuttered.

"And what do you think you're doing?" the master asked, a harsh look on his face.

Toryu was stunned, "Well I... I was just... I was only... Gonjin was..." at this the master's expression softened as a smile spread across his face and he asked, "What did the boy do this time?"

Toryu finally calmed down and was about to speak when Gonjin suddenly popped up behind his master and said with a huge smile, "I screamed in his so that he would get up and then we could come over early. It worked."

"You little brat!" an enraged Toryu yelled, "I ought to..."

"Enough!" the old master bellowed causing both of his students to flinch, "You two came here to train so train! First up is meditation."

With that the old master turned and walked quickly into his house followed meekly by his two students.

As Gonjin passed through the doorway, a feeling of elation passed through him. He was finally going to find out what that was the night before.


	4. Chapter 3: Question Answered

.

DBZ: Rebirth of the Saiyans

Disclaimer: (in trunk of car still unconcious) Don't own... DB...Z. Really... don't... own..... it...

Read and review

Chapter Three

Both Hahn and Toryu looked thoughtful after Gonjin had told his story from the previous night.

They had just settled down for their morning meditation when Gonjin had asked his question and told the story of the feeling that he had.

"Well..." the old master hesitated before continuing, "I have felt that kind of feeling before during meditation, but never with the kind of lust that you are describing." The master's changed from uncertainty to confusion and back again. "Then again, I always just dismissed it as my imagination."

"Master, do you think that I should let it out?" Gonjin asked with a look of hope and excitement on his face.

The elderly master considered this for a moment be fore saying, "I have always thought that something that wants out, no that needs out should be let out."

"Yippee!" the young boy shouted immediately dropping into a meditative state, legs crossed and hands cupped in front of him on his lap. As he almost immediately into the same deep meditative state as before and found the eager entity waiting for him. It wanted him to release it, all of it, it wanted to be free!

_No, _commanded Gonjin, _Just a little at first, Master says I should always be cautious. _

With a greater control than even he thought he possessed, Gonjin pulled out only a tiny amount of the strange entity. It spread through his body, filling it with strength and energy.

...........................................................................................................................

On the outside, both his fellow student and his master let out startled gasps as Gonjin's body started to glow faintly. "What is going on?" Toryu asked under his breath.

...........................................................................................................................

He felt amazing, it felt like energy was pulsing through his body. _Energy... yeah! That's what I'll call it. Energy. _

As he experimented with his newfound "energy" he realized that he could focus it into different parts of his body; his head, his legs, his feet, his arms, his hands.

...........................................................................................................................

The two watch the glow concentrate into different parts of Gonjin's body. First his head, then his legs, next, his feet, after that, his arms, and finally, his hands.

...........................................................................................................................

_Strange, _he thought, _the more I concentrate it, the more it seems to want to leave my body. _After thinking for a little while longer, he shrugged mentally and said to himself,_ Ehh, what the heck._

...........................................................................................................................

Gonjin's eyes shot open as a small baseball sized orb of crackling power formed in-between his cupped hands.


	5. Chapter 4: Energy?

DBZ: Rebirth of the Saiyans

Disclaimer: (getting dragged toward warehouse groggy but concious) I don't own... DB...Z. I swear it... just... don't... (unconcious again)

Read and review people, just read and review.

Chapter Four

Both Toryu and Master Hahn leapt away with startled shouts when the glowing orb appeared in Gonjin's hands. Gonjin, though, just stared at the golden sphere in awe.

"What is that?" Toryu said in an amazed voice.

The young boy then spoke in a voice even more full of awe than his brother's, "It's energy... a solid ball of energy. An energy ball."

"What? Energy?" now the old master looked really confused.

"Yeah, that's the name I gave it because it feels like energy pulsing through you when you have it inside." Gonjin still had a look of amazement on his face.

"What... What do you do with it?" his brother asked.

"Well..." the boy now had a contemplating look on his face, "if I had to guess." Gonjin turned toward the still open door and pushed his hands, palms forward, toward it.

For a split second, nothing happened, but then the energy ball suddenly expanded until it was almost as big as Gonjin himself.

Toryu and his master almost fell down when this happened, but before they could hit the ground, the gigantic orb shot away from the boy wielding it at a mind numbing speed, knocking everyone, including him, back against the wall with a sonic boom, and then almost bringing the house down on top of them when it crashed through the now too small doorframe. The sphere flew into the distance until colliding with a nearby mountain with a gigantic explosion that rocked the entire countryside, causing Toryu and the old master, who were stumbling to their feet, to fall down again with a heavy thud. Somehow, the already damaged house miraculously didn't collapse.

Gonjin was confused, _If I'm on my back with my head against a wall, then how come I can see my feet. Oh, wait, yeah, that's better. _Gonjin's feet fell to the floor with a thud as this last thought passed through his amazingly hard head. The young boy slowly got to his feet and looked to his side seeing both his older brother and his master doing the same thing.

The boy's curiosity drew him outside, closely followed by his companions. The sight out side caused them all to freeze in shock and wonder.

"T-Th-The m-mountain!" Toryu stuttered in an amazed voice.

"The mountain," the master said surprise plastered on his face, "it's... gone."

And so it was. A large mountain that for many, many years had stood proudly only a few miles away was just... gone, completely destroyed by the intensity of Gonjin's blast.

................................................................................................................................................................................................

I have a lot of time on my hands so hopefully I can update again soon. Oh, and just in case you were wondering, I did post all of these chapters in one day... Christmas vacation rules!


	6. Chapter 5: Everyone Gets A Turn

DBZ: Rebirth of the Saiyans

Disclaimer: (hooked up to lie detector in an interrogation room) No! I do not own DBZ! (guy gives thumbs up and handcuffs are unlocked) See I told you I didn't own it!

Come on people! I want some reviews! If you review, you get a cookie...

Chapter Five

"Incredible." Said Master Hahn as he, Toryu, and Gonjin stared down into the immense crater that had taken the place of the once majestic mountain.

"I did this!?" Gonjin looked both shocked and pleased at the same time.

After they had gotten over the initial shock of seeing that he mountain was gone, they had decided to go and get a closer look. Now they stood on the lip of an enormous crater that was all that was left.

"Well, look on the bright side," Gonjin said with a sheepish look on his face, "now we have a nice flat place to spar." At this they all looked back into the crater where it leveled off in the center to form a circle about 100 yards in diameter.

The elder stroked his beard in thought and said, "That is true. It would make an excellent sparring ring."

The young boy immediately brightened and turned to leave saying in an excited voice, "Okay! Let's get back! I want to practice that some more."

His progress was stopped immediately by his brother and his master grabbing him from behind.

His master was the fist to speak, his voice was both surprised and angry, "Are you insane Boy!? You actually want to try that again!?"

"Yeah!" his brother was the next to speak, "The first time you blew up a mountain! What do you think might happen this time?"

"Well, I expected this to happen," Gonjin pointed his index finger at a tree and somehow managed to, almost instinctively, drew out a much smaller energy ball, about the size of a marble, and fired it.

The two men on either side of him dropped down and put their hands over their heads, preparing for a gigantic explosion. The explosion, though, was much smaller than what they had expected and the two got up, embarrassment obvious in their features.

The much smaller blast had only broken the tree in half instead of blowing up another mountain. Gonjin tuned his goofy smile on them, causing them to shift in embarrassment.

"Well that WAS much smaller." Hahn stated with a flustered look. He elbowed Toryu in the gut to get him to speak, "Oh! Uhhh... yeah! Definitely..."

"Yeah, I used a really really super tiny amount of the energy this time instead of just a small amount."

Both of the other's jaws dropped when they heard this last statement and the master was the first to speak up, "Are you saying that you only used a small amount of your energy to blow up an entire mountain."

"Ummm, yeah," the boy said, his face still beaming with happiness, "I used what I thought was a really small amount. Guess it wasn't, though, huh? Hahahahaa..." his laughter died away at the look at the look Master Hahn was giving him.

"Well," Toryu suddenly broke the heavy silence, "I guess it's my turn to try now."

The master only smiled, and said, "Yes I would like a try as well, but," he said, turning towards Toryu, "you can go first."

The young man smiled at his master and closed his eyes in concentration. He could feel the pull, just as Gonjin had described it, but he had to agree with his master that it didn't have the lust that Gonjin had described. He squeezed out the smallest amount he could and…

Only a few moments after Toryu began concentrating, Gonjin felt an odd twinge. _What was that? It felt like energy but different, more distant._ He gasped as soon as he realized what was happening. _I'm feeling Toryu's energy. _

The young man suddenly shouted as his eyes flew open and his hand shot forward, his index finger aiming toward a nearby tree. The energy blast that shot from Toryu's finger was so colossal, so gigantic... that it wasn't even visible? At first they all thought he messed up until there was a barely audible pop and a hair-thin wisp of smoke drifted away from the tree.

Gonjin collapsed in an uncontrollable fit of laughter just as Toryu's face turned beet red. From the look on the master's face, Toryu could tell that he was barely holding himself as his body shook with mirth.

.............

...an imaginary cookie... I wish I had a cookie... review please.


	7. Chapter 6: The Saiyans Are Reborn

DBZ: Rebirth of the Saiyans

Disclaimer: (in back seat of car) See I told you guys that I didn't own DBZ, but you didn't listen did you. No wait! (gets thrown out of car and put in the trunk) Oh come on guys! Let me out!

Read and... oh forget it you know the drill.

Chapter Six

After Toryu's umm… attempt at producing an energy blast, it was time for the old Master Hahn to give it a try. "Well, Toryu, you've had your turn and now it's my turn."

"What!" the older brother looked at his master with an outraged expression, while his younger brother, Gonjin, was still trying to recover from his fit of laughter, "You call THAT a turn?!" The young man then pointed to a tree that had a pin head sized burn mark about halfway up its trunk. "Gonjin blew up a stinking MOUNTAIN," he pointed up toward the lip of an enormous crater that had taken the place of a once majestic mountain, "and all I managed to do was THAT!" again pointing at the tree to emphasize his point.

"So?" his master said stroking his grey beard, "You still damaged the tree and you still fired a blast, so yes I'd call that a turn."

"Yeah, but… It didn't even… It only… aghh…" the teen sighed in defeat and stepped out of the way to give his master a clear shot. Before the master could focus, Gonjin piped up, finally back in control, "Master, before you go, can I try something with Toryu."

"Try what?" snapped his brother, still in a bad mood over his energy "blast".

"Well," the young boy had a bright look on his face that was almost unnerving to his older brother, "when you were gathering your power, I'm pretty sure that I felt it."

"You _felt_ it?" his older brother was now focused on him and so was his master, both looking intrigued, "You mean you sensed my energy like you feel your own?"

"Yes and no." Gonjin now had a thoughtful look on his face as he spoke, "It was like that feeling but duller, further away, and I could tell that you were going to need more energy to do any damage but I didn't react in time in order to tell you, so now I want to have you try again and I'll tell you when you've got it right."

"So… wait, how exactly did you sense this again?" Toryu's expression was such a mix of utter confusion and curiosity that Gonjin collapsed into another fit of laughter that was cut short when his brother screamed in agitation, lifted his little brother up, and shook him until he stopped laughing.

"Okay! Okay, big brother, stop it! Stop already! I'm done!" When his brother finally stopped shaking him, he had to sit down because his vision was swimming. When the earth finally stopped moving, the young boy stood up and was about to answer his brother's question, they heard the sound of an approaching air car, and the trio looked up quickly to see a small old red air clear a mountain and head toward their master's home.

"Hey, Toryu, that's mom!" Gonjin looked worriedly at his brother, "She must have heard the explosion and come over here to find us!"

The older brother looked down at his old beat up watch that he kept in his pocket only on training days. He nearly screamed when he saw the time, "Five o'clock! How can it already be five o'clock?!" the young man looked at his shocked brother who had, for the first time, noticed how low the sun was in the sky, "She was expecting us home by three!"

"Well don't just stand there then!" Master Hahn pushed his students in the direction that the air car had gone, "Hurry back and see to your mother. And you boys had better sprint. You both know how your mother is when she's upset." A strange look in their master's eyes was completely lost to the two as they sprinted off top speed toward the master's home and their mother, leaving the old man alone.

"Those two… and their mom. She's just like Chi Chi, I swear." The old man sat down, leaning back against a tree, "And that Gonjin is almost an exact copy of Goku and from what I've sensed, has received the full brunt of his legacy. At this rate he may become even stronger than Goku was, probably a super saiyan already." An unimaginably old Master Roshi, the turtle hermit, looked up into the clear sky with a reminiscent look in his eyes. "Ah yes, those were the days. Always new villains to face, new levels to reach, and so many obstacles to overcome on the way, not to mention all the girls." The ancient masterlet loose a lecherous laugh and closed his eyes slowly falling asleep muttering these words before he did:

"The Saiyans are reborn"

.......

And thus the title. Read and most of all REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 7: Visit To A Friend

DBZ: Rebirth of the Saiyans

Disclaimer: (getting let out of trunk) What was that for! I was just telling you that I don't own DBZ! And you guys... (gets KOd with baseball bat and dragged into house)

Twenty dollars to the next reviewer, but you have to read the chapter first.

If you don't like this, tell me in the reviews. I will cover most of the missing five years through memories and flash backs the characters have.

Chapter Seven

_Five years later_

Gonjin sat next to his older brother, Toryu, in the back of the cramped air car. Their mother, in the driver's seat was going over the usual Going To Other People's Houses Manners List, which was being completely ignored by both of her children.

Gonjin was now fourteen years old and had grown to 5' 6". Other than that he hadn't changed at all other than the fact that his muscles were no longer hidden by a layer of left over baby fat as they were when he was younger.

His older brother, now twenty, was 6' 2", but his appearance hadn't changed a bit. This was attributed to the odd fact that both of the boy's hair never grew at all. Their mother swore that their hair hadn't changed since birth.

The young teen didn't care about any of that, though right now all he was concerned about was finally going to see his good friend Veisen. He lived in the city several hundred miles away. That, added to their Master's rigorous new training schedule including working on manipulating their energy in different ways, gave almost no free time and he hadn't seen his friend in over five years. They had talked occasionally with the use of an old phone. The last call had been seven months ago, when they had updated each other on their latest discoveries in energy, which Veisen had learned from Gonjin.

They had been in the air for hours when the city finally started to come into view. It was called West City, and was the largest city in the world. It was also home to the largest and most successful company in the world, Capsule Corporation, Where his friend lived.

As the car touched down in front of the gigantic orange dome that was the Capsule Corp. headquarters, Gonjin jumped out of the door and shot into the large building right past a woman about the same age as their mother. She was dressed in a white lab coat, and had light blue hair and blue eyes, about 5' 4" in height.

"I see he hasn't changed too much." The woman turned her attention back toward the air car and the two people getting out of it, "Hi, Liv, Toryu, How are you two?"

They both smiled and Liv, the boy's mother, answered, "Were doing great, and how are you, Viv?"

"Were great too, I hope Gonjin can find Toryu, it's easy to get lost if you don't know your way around." She looked back towards the large building.

"Oh trust me, he'll be fine." She had a knowing smile, and as it turned out her words were prophetic because only a few moments later, there was a loud crash and two figures leapt out of a small window near the top of the dome and started to slide down its slope. One was obviously Gonjin and the other was Veisen.

Rather short at 5' even, Veisen shared Gonjin's spiky black hair and tail. His hair, though, wasn't as tall and stuck straight up forming an uninterrupted widow's peak. It wasn't as tall either and ended in what would have been a flat top if not for the spikes. He was one year older than Gonjin, making him fifteen. He also wore the same gi as his friend, mainly because the two had come up with it together.

The duo was laughing as they hit the ground, "Hey, you want to come and some of the invention I've made?" Veisen looked toward his friend who was nodding vigorously.

"Definitely, but" he looked at his mom, who was talking to the other mom, and Toryu, who was leaning against the parked car looking incredibly bored, "I'll have to ask my mom first."

"Okay," his friend replied, "I'll talk to mine too." Both went to their mothers to ask if they could go and have fun. "Hey Mom," Gonjin had a pleading expression as he approached his mom, "can I please go with Veis to see some of his inventions? Please!"

"Sure sweetie, you can go." Before she had even finished he was racing toward where his friend was just getting done talking to his mom. As he approached, Veisen, nicknamed Veis, turned away from his mother who was now walking toward the other mom, and addressed his friend, "Gonjin, would you mind if you're brother came with us?"

"Nope, not at all." Gonjin turned and yelled at his brother, "Hey, Toryu, you come too okay!"

Toryu, glad that he had something else to do, ran toward them and they all jogged back into the large dome. They were heading toward when Veisen, who was leading them, turned off in a different direction.

"Hey, Veis, where are we going," the young teen looked very confused, "this is the way to your mom's lab."

"I know," the older teen smiled at his friend, "I want to show you my mom's invention first."

The automatic door at the end of the hall opened as they approached and admitted them into a large, brightly lit room, that had mechanical parts and tools scattered all over the floor. In the middle of the room, apparently the invention that Veisen wanted to show them, stood a large machine with an open compartment about four feet off the ground.

"What's that do?" Gonjin asked, a look of wonderment on his face as he stared at the big machine.

"It is supposed to allow someone to," Veis smiled at his friend and his brother, "travel into different dimensions."

.......

By the way... that twenty bucks thing was just a joke... I don't think I even have twenty dollars... PS If you don't like the five years later thing, TELL ME!


	9. Chapter 8: Dimensional Machine

DBZ: Rebirth of the Saiyans

Disclaimer: (lieing on bed in house, unconcous) Just... watched it... don't... own... D... BZ... (wakes up suddenly) I DON'T... own .. it? Where am I?

Read and review, Review and read whats the difference...

Chapter Eight

"WHAT!" the two brothers shouted simultaneously, and looked up at the machine.

Toryu was the first to speak, "So this thing can actually transport someone to a different dimension?"

"Yes, it can," he looked at the machine again, a wistful look on his face, "Or at least it will when mom finishes it. She's waiting for the final parts right now. They should be here by tomorrow so you guys came for a visit at just the right time. You are going to stay for a few days, aren't you?"

"Yes, unfortunately, they are Veisen." The voice was so annoyed and arrogant that they didn't have to turn around to find out who it was, but they all did anyways. Standing in the doorway, with his arms crossed in front of his chest, stood a young man, about nineteen years old and 5' 4", with a look on his face that practically radiated arrogance. He had tall spiky black hair that looked like a flame and was wearing a skin tight blue tank-top and pants with white gloves and boots. "Why mother ever allows these country _pigs _to visit our home, I'll never understand. And what are you three doing in Mother's lab, you know it's off limits."

"Shut up, Vegiren. One, they're not 'country pigs', they are my friends, and two, I asked mom permission to bring them here. And could you maybe put on some normal cloths instead of a jumpsuit." Veisen turned back toward the machine after he had stopped shouting at his brother, who looked like he was about to tear his little brother's head off.

"Well little brother, Veisen, I don't know why I wear this, maybe just because I want to." Shifting his attention toward Gonjin, his frown turned into a scowl, "And you, Runt, I want you and your brother to scram, take Veisen with you. Mother's parts arrived and she's on her way here, better get out of her way." With that, the arrogant man turned and disappeared down the hall, leaving Gonjin, Toryu, and Veisen alone with the large machine, frowns on all of their faces, except for Gonjin, who found Vegiren's attitude amusing for reasons unknown to even himself.

"He is right," Veisen turned toward the exit, "we should probably get going. Lest go to my lab now."

The brothers nodded and followed their friend.

……………………..

Vegiren stormed into his room, slamming the door behind him. He sat down on his bed and closed his eyes to think.

_Humph… stupid brother should have just left him to get in trouble with mother, _he shifted uncomfortably and leaned back onto his pillows, _blast these sibling bonds, I shouldn't allow them to get control of me, a true warrior has no ties. _He frowned, keeping his eyes closed, _And that boy, Gonjin, I think. Why is it that every time I look at him, I feel like we are mortal enemies, but yet the best of friends. It doesn't make any sense! Blasted human nature…_

……………………

_The next day…_

Gonjin, Toryu, their mom, Veisen, Vegiren (looking incredibly annoyed as always), and several Capsule Corp. employees had all gathered in Viv's lab to witness the first demonstration of her dimensional travel machine. Viv, up on a small stage that had been constructed in front of the machine, had just finished with her speech and started the starting sequence. She had apparently stayed up most of the night to finish the construction. The large machine began to hum ominously in the silence as no one dared to speak. As the machine gathered power, it started to glow with a faint white light.

Two prongs on top of the machine glowed the brightest, and they seemed to concentrate the glow between them. Suddenly, in a burst of intense light, a small orb of intense white light appeared between the two prongs.

Viv turned from monitoring the machine to address her audience, "This," she pointed toward the orb, "is the dimensional bubble. Anything inside of this bubble would have been…" She never finished her sentence, because at that moment, the bubble 'popped' with an explosion that rocked the city. The lights went out as the city power grid went down. Small greenish lights instantly flashed into existence, powered by a small generator, lighting the way out. As the scientist's worried shouting died down, Viv shouted to her audience, "Please remain calm, follow the guide lights out side!"

As they all started to file out, Veisen grabbed Gonjin, Toryu, and Vegiren, and pulled them to the room. After everyone had exited the room, Vegiren elbowed his brother in the face, ramming him against the wall. "Never do that EVER again. Now what did you want, Brat?"

"Well," Veisen rubbed his now bleeding nose, "I had an idea to make Mom's invention work."

"Oh yes please tell us little brother." The arrogant young man turned back toward his brother, obviously intrigued but not wanting to show it.

"By now, all of you know about energy manipulation, right."

"Of course, get on with it!"

Ignoring his brother's interruption, Veisen continued, "What I was thinking was that we use our energy to power the machine."

"Oh, oh, I want to do it!" Gonjin burst out before anyone else could say anything.

"Okay, Gonjin gets to be the power source by the authority of calling it first." Toryu smiled at his little brother, "You're always the first one to volunteer for anything."

"All right," Gonjin jumped up and eagerly pulled his friend toward the machine, "let's get going!"

Vegiren scoffed and sat down against a wall near the machine while Toryu followed his little brother toward the incredible machine.

Veisen opened the compartment that they had all seen open earlier, "As it turns out, the parts my mom was waiting for were the power cables." The teen reached into the machine and pulled out two thick chords that were joined in the middle by a plug. He pulled the two thick wires apart and handed one end to Gonjin, "This end feeds power into the machine. Pump your energy into here and you make the machine work."

Gonjin took the wire and his friend moved around behind him, "But It'll need a lot of energy, so don't hold back."

The young teen smiled at his friend, "Okay, don't hold back, got it." He thought back to a discussion he had had with Master Hahn a few months ago about something that he had discovered in his training, now was the time to test it out.

As soon as the boy turned his attention toward the chord in his hands, a magnificent golden aura burst into existence around him causing Vegiren's closed eyes to snap open as all attention was focused on Gonjin. The boy's eyes now flashed a brilliant green, and as he gathered even more power, his hair raised up, becoming even spikier before turning into a bright golden color along with his eyebrows.

His friends didn't have too long to stare though, because the dimensional bubble, instead of appearing as a small orb between the prongs, exploded out ward, enveloping all four boy's before disappearing in an explosion of light. Nothing was left except a crater in the lab floor.

........

Don't cry you wimps. They are not dead. They've just been transported into another dimension.

Again, don't like the storyline? TELL ME.

Questions:

1. What dimension do you think they've been teleported to?

2. Who do you think the two full blooded saiyans are?


	10. Chapter 9: A Strange New World

DBZ: Rebirth of the Saiyans

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ! I just don't, okay! I wish I did, and I should, but I don't.

Read and review

Chapter Nine

Gonjin groaned as he struggled into consciousness, _Oh man, what hit me? Did Master hit me with another one of those Kamehamehas again?_

..........................

_Gonjin had finally talked his master into sparring, and, amazingly, he was winning. _

_"Well, Boy, I'm surprised," Master Hahn smiled at him. _

_"I'm not using my full power though, Master." Gonjin frowned slightly and looked rather confused._

_"I guess it's time to show you something I discovered a long time ago." A wistful expression passed across the old master's face as he thought about the past, _A very very long while ago.

_Master Hahn crouched down and cupped his hands behind him, "Ka…" Gonjin felt his master's energy skyrocketing and braced himself, "Me… Ha… Me…" an orb of bluish-white energy formed in the master's hands and the boy took a surprised step backwards. "HA!" the master shouted this last syllable and thrust his hands forward firing an enormous beam of energy toward his apprentice. The boy crossed his arms in front of him, preparing to block the blast, but it was too powerful and crushed his defense before exploding in a flash of light._

_Hours later, he struggled into consciousness, his master and brother looking down at him. The first thing he said was, "Do you think you could teach me that trick, Master?"_

……………………..

Gonjin shook his head to clear out some of the fogginess in his head, no, they were visiting Veisen. His eyes shot open as he remembered, _the dimensional transporter! _

He looked around him to see that all his friends were there with him all unconscious, lying next to a large chunk of earth that looked like and was part of Viv's lab floor. Lying further away, was the wreckage of a large machine, obviously the dimensional machine.

All of this seemed to be resting on a long road-like platform that stretched off in two directions, twisting and turning endlessly until it vanished from sight. In the distance, there was what looked to be a large building, but it was too far away to tell for sure. The road itself seemed to be levitating over a large mass of yellow clouds, that, like the road, stretched as far as the eye could see but in all directions.

Gonjin tore his eyes away from the scenery and crawled over to the nearest of his companions, which happened to be Veisen. The teen shook his friend furiously, yelling as loud as he could, "WAKE UP!" This method always worked with his brother, but unlike his brother, Veisen was a light sleeper and came awake instantly joining his startled screaming with Gonjin's yelling. The younger teen finally stopped shaking his friend when he realized that he was awake. Veisen sat down, breathing hard from shock, "Never… do that… again." he said in between breaths. When he recovered he noticed their surroundings for the first time and stared around in awe.

After a few moments, Gonjin broke the silence, "Want to wake up our brothers?"

"What," Veisen was still focused on the scenery and hadn't quite caught what his friend had said, but immediately figured it out when he saw his and his friend's brothers lying unconscious a few feet away, "oh, yes, of course." He immediately got up and they both ran toward their brothers who were sprawled at opposite sides of the path.

After everyone was awake, they held a meeting of sorts in order to determine what they should do.

"So it's agreed then, we go that way," he looked off to the right where the long road ended at what appeared to be a large building, or at least some kind of habitation.

All of them nodded and Gonjin added his usual optimistic comment, "We'll be there in no time," before they all started walking down the long road. Five hours later, they were finally nearing the large building. Thanks to their martial arts training they were in better shape than most people would have been, but they would all need a bit of a rest before they were back to one hundred percent.

As they approached the building, they realized that I wasn't just a large building, it was an enormous building. It looked as if it was built for a giant! Another odd thing was that there was a long line of uncharacteristically white clouds lined up, single file, infront of the building's gigantic open double-doors.

Soon, they stood in front of the large double doors.

"I wonder what's inside?" Gonjin looked at the building in wonderment until his reverie was broken when a booming voice echoed from inside the building's open doors.

"NEXT," was the only thing that was said, but the volume caused them all to flinch, and then the strangest thing happened. One of the small white clouds zipped quickly inside, its place being quickly filled by the other clouds as they filed forward.

"I vote we check around back," Stated Vegiren as he jogged toward the corner of the building. The others snapped out of their daze and ran after him, Gonjin smiled at his brother, "I wonder who could have a voice like that?"

They caught up with Vegiren as he turned the corner only to skid to a halt when they came face to face with a short blue skinned man who had two small horns sticking out the top of his head he was wearing a white shirt with a red tie and tan pants. His shoes were dark brown, and there were glasses perched on his nose, a clipboard in his hands.

He stared at them for a moment, and his eyes suddenly widened in recognition, "Oh no! Come on you've got to hurry or you won't make it," the man reached out and grabbed Gonjin's hand and tugged him along as he headed toward the back of the back of the building, motioning for the others to follow.

The three glanced at each other before nodding and following Gonjin and the strange man, uneasy but still curious. They rounded the corner and several platforms came into view. On most of the platforms, there were large planes Most of them loading passengers (the little white clouds that they had seen outside), and a few others taking off or landing. The blue man led them toward an old junky looking plane that was preparing to take off. As they approached, the pilot apparently saw them approaching because the engines powered down and shut off. An automatic door opened near the front and a ramp slid out of the plane. The man pulled Gonjin over to the ramp, and finally letting go, he gestured urgently for them to go into the plane.

The ever trusting Gonjin shrugged at his friends and walked up the ramp saying, "I guess were flying somewhere, huh," and stepped into the plane.

The rest followed him and the door shut behind them. There was no one else on the plane, but the back was filled with wooden crates. They all sat down and Veisen looked over at Toryu, "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

Toryu just shrugged, "I have no idea, but were stuck in another dimension with our only way to get back destroyed, so we might as well since we can't repair it."

Vegiren scoffed and Veisen shifted in his seat looking ashamed, "I'm sorry, we're just not as smart as Mom. I don't think I'll ever be as smart as her…"

The plane jolted slightly as the engines started and drowned out anything else he was going to say. The plane took off, bearing the four friends toward their unknown destination.


	11. Chapter 10: Otherworld

DBZ: Rebirth of the Saiyans

Discclaimer: I can't really think of a continuation for the little disclaimer "story" I've had going, so... I don't own DBZ. But I wish I did because then I'd be rich. Maybe when I get through the rest of high school, collage, get a job, and become super rich, then I'll buy DBZ and pay some anime drawers and directors to start it up again. But that's not very likely... at least the super rich, and buy DBZ parts, I do intend to do the rest.

Well any ways, I'm sorry this took so long, I've been really busy with studying for finals, because my school is practically the only one in the country that hasn't taken theirs yet. But lucky for you and me, we had a snow day today, Thursday a.k.a. the first day of finals, and so they, for some reason I like, canceled tomorrow, the second day of finals. So I decided to put the finishing touches on this chapter, enjoy!

Chapter Ten

The plane droned on forward toward a destination that was unknown to its passengers, just like this new dimension was unknown to them. The old engines vibrated the junky plane so much that you could hear bolts rattling in loose sockets. Vegiren was muttering venomously about the dilapidated plane, "Disgusting piece of junk. Can't believe this scrap heap's holding together. Damn Veisen and his great and his ideas, using energy to power a machine, of course it would overload. And I cant believe I didn't realize that..." the angry teen continued his dark mutterings unheard because of the droning engines.

Toryu, Gonjin, and Veisen all sat in silence, except for the engine noise, and contemplated their situation.

Toryu thought back to their meeting on the strange pathway. What might have happened if they had decided to go the other way? What could have been at the other end? Was there anything at the other end? Did that pathway even have another end? How might things have worked out differently?

Veisen on the other hand was more worried at were they were going and what would happen to them. Were they being taken to a prison? Who had that strange man mistaken them to be? Will we ever get home? How will I explain this to Mom if do go home? Thinking of that, he asked himself a new question. Is it even worth going home to that?

Gonjin on the other hand was only worried about one thing. When are they going to serve dinner?

The flight continued in silence, except for the engines, until Gonjin glance out his window and gasped in surprise. While the others couldn't hear him over the constant droning of the engines, his brother and his friend both saw this reaction and rushed over to see what was wrong. When they tried to get his attention, he pulled their heads forward, so that they too could see, and they too, gasped in surprise and wonderment.

Floating in the distance was their apparent destination. A huge plant hovered above the ever-present carpet of yellow clouds, its surface was a lush green land, dotted here and there by large sapphire-blue bodies of water.

Eventually Vegiren noticed their strange behavior and looked out the window, his arrogant expression changing to awe at the beautiful sight before he regained control of him self.

The all stared at the approaching planet until a loud, but still barely audible, voice sounded over an intercom, "Now approaching Grand Kai's planet a.k.a. Fighter Heaven."

"Fighter Heaven, huh," Gonjin smiled at the strange name, "that sounds like fun."

"It does," Toryu smiled at his little brother and then frowned, "I wonder who this Grand Kai is, though?"

Several minutes later, the junky plane landed on a small platform identical to the one they had taken off from. As soon as the engines had died down, the voice spoke again, "So what quadrant are you guys from?"

The four all looked at each other, what the heck did the voice mean by quadrant. Toryu just shouted the first thing that came to him when he thought of a quadrant, "North!"

The voice came again, sounding amused, "Oh, some more for North Kai, huh? Like he needed any more, his team has won all the tournaments in the last two thousand years." The voice laughed before continuing, "What race are you then?"

This time it was Veisen who answered, "Earthlings."

"WHAT!" the voice yelled over the intercom, making them all flinch, "More Earthlings! Like the others weren't good enough! They're the reason North Kai always wins. If you guys are even half, no a quarter as good as the other Earthlings here, then North Kai will never lose!" The voice was silent for a while before speaking again as the door slid open with a his, the ramp falling to the platform with a thud, "Well, North Kai probably wouldn't have ever lost anyways. Oh well, a guide will be here shortly to escort you to the North Kai's area. Hope you guys have fun."

As soon as they were clear of the platform the engines started again and the plane took off, but stayed on the planet, it apparently had another destination, before returning to that strange building.

Gonjin and his friends, all naturally in tune with sensing energy, felt the approach of a rather large power. It had to be that guide the pilot was talking about because all of the other powers they could sense were further away and not heading toward them. Whoever it was still had a ways to go so they all relaxed, waiting for its arrival.

Gonjin went for a walk in a nearby forest to try and find something to satisfy his hunger.

Vegiren leaned against a tree with his arms crossed in front of him and his eyes closed, wondering how things could have gone wrong so quickly.

Veisen and Toryu sat discussing their predicament and formulating plans on how to get home or what to do if the people here turned out to be hostile. In the end they decided that they would just have to deal with it as it came.

Meanwhile, Gonjin was having quite an adventure in the forest. He had been walking through the forest, looking for some fruit he could eat when a loud hooting erupted above him, making him jump. Looked up to see a black furred monkey hopping from foot to foot on a large branch, waving what appeared to be a large apple in front of him.

The teen's mouth watered as he stared at the giant fruit, "Hey, Mr. Monkey, could you share that little fruit you've got there?"

The monkey hooted some more, tucked the apple under one arm, turned around, and shot off through the trees.

"Wait Mr. Monkey," Gonjin jumped up onto a branch and took off after the monkey, easily catching up with his unnatural speed, "I just want half"

The monkey hooted in surprise as the boy drew even with him, but then went even faster, bringing it's tail into play as well as all of it natural skills. There was one thing the monkey didn't count on, however, Gonjin's tail! Before the monkey could get too far ahead, Gonjin wrapped his tail around a branch and with his now free hands, grabbed the monkey around the middle. The monkey was stopped so fast that it lost its grip on the apple and the fruit went flying off and dropped to the ground, rolling away down a steep slope.

Gonjin screamed as he saw his food rolling away and tossed the monkey up into the air as he dropped to the ground and sprinted off after his snack, the monkey following suit as soon as he made it fell back down.

Gonjin was sprinting full speed down the hill, leaning over to reach for the apple, which was only inches out of his grasp. The monkey suddenly swooped down out of a tree and snatched the fruit, startling Gonjin, and making him trip and tumble down the hill until he slammed face first into a tree.

The teen immediately jumped to his feet holding his nose and shouted at the monkey who was again, dancing around on a tree branch, "Hey! Come on! Can't I at least have one bite?!"

At this the monkey stopped dancing and, to Gonjin's horror, ate the entire apple in one bite. Gonjin collapsed to his knees, tears coming to his eyes, "My... dinner..."

Suddenly a voice sounded from behind the boy, "Bubbles! Stop tormenting the poor kid!"

Gonjin turned around, tears instantly disappearing, vaporized by his curiosity. A few feet behind him stood a rather large (fat) man who had blue skin, much like the man they had met at that strange building. He wore a bell shaped black robe with an insignia on the middle. The robe had gold trimming on the edges and red sleeves with white cuffs covered his arms. His feet were just visible beneath the robe. He had a pair of small black glasses covering his eyes and the top of his head was black and had two long antennae sticking out. The lower part of his face was wider than the rest and two whiskers protruded on either side of his large, smiling mouth.

"Hi, since I've never seen you before, I'm guessing that you're new, so I'll introduce myself. I'm King Kai, otherwise known as the North Kai, but just call me King Kai, I watch over the north quadrant," the man snorted as he laughed, but that seemed to make him even more likeable.

"North Kai? Oh!" Gonjin finally realized where he'd heard that name before, and smiled happily at the stranger, "You're the one that voice was talking about! The one we were supposed to go to!"

"Really, well talk about coincidence," King Kai laughed again and continued, "What's your name then?"

"I'm Gonjin," the boy said, eliciting another round of laughter from the Kai.

"Well, Gonjin, Stand up so I can have a look at my new fighter," Gonjin stood and the Kai studied him from the feet up, _Well, he doesn't look like much, but, then again, that's what I thought about Goku at first. _He suddenly stopped, half-way up, and stared in shock at the brown tail waving happily behind the boy, "YOU HAVE A TAIL!"

King Kai's scream made Gonjin jump back as the amazed Kai whimpered in amazement, "It's impossible, Vegeta and Goku were the last full blooded saiyans in existence, their bloodline should have weakened by now, dulled by human blood. Unless there were several generations if inbreeding," the Kai suddenly stopped and focused, his long antennas twitching as he focused on the blue orb called Earth, and came back to himself with a gasp, _It's true, _he thought to himself, _everyone on earth is a partial saiyan, some are even close to being full blooded! _

Gonjin was in a stupor, _I wonder what's wrong with him? Is he scared of my tail? _He had absolutely no idea what was going on.

The Kai's attention snapped back to the confused boy as he stared intently at his face. Again surprise and utter shock as he now stared at what seemed to be the air above Gonjin's head, "You're... alive!

Back by the platform, Toryu, Veisen, and Vegiren watched as their apparent guide descended from the sky, _So he knows how to fly too. _

_Flashback..._

_Gonjin and Toryu stood before their master, bubbling with excitement and curiosity over their new lesson. It was true that while both of their energies were far greater than their master's, it was he who was wise and intelligent, so it made sense that he was the one who discovered most of their new uses for this power. _

_It had been nearly a year since Gonjin had accidentally destroyed that mountain, and their abilities had increased dramatically. Both Toryu and his brother knew how much energy to use when they wanted to do something. Toryu no longer only barely singed a tree, but blew it into shrapnel, knowing not to use too little energy. His brother never blew up another mountain, so he had things under control. _

_Master Hahn had promised them that they would love this new technique. "What you need to do first is, obviously, tap into your energy. You can use as much as you want, but I wouldn't use too much at first. __The only other step is to focus your energy beneath you pushing at the ground, I'll let you find out what happens all on your own," the master smiled to himself, _This is going to be entertaining."

_Gonjin immediately shouted out that he was going first and brought out his energy, and pushing it underneath him. Toryu jumped back with a shout of surprise as his little brother suddenly shot straight up into the air! The boy rocketed up about twenty feet, before he lost his focus in his shock, and fell a few feet before regaining control. _

_Gonjin wobbled a little bit, dropping another few inches before he stabilized, and a huge smile spread across his face as his usual happy-go-lucky attitude took over. He then proceeded to fly around the valley that surrounded their master's house, performing loops and other acrobatics as his brother stared in amazement. The boy laughed and shouted as he flew, "I'm flying! I'm flying! Like a birdie! A birdie! Yay!" The boy suddenly rose another fifty feet in the air, and, with a burst of power, disappeared into the distance with a sonic boom that sent Toryu sprawling. Master Hahn just stared, his eyes almost wider than his mouth, he couldn't believe that Gonjin had mastered flying so quickly, _That wasn't exactly what I was expecting... I swear he reminds me more of Goku with each passing day.

_Toryu had recovered from his shock and jumped to his feet with a smile, "My turn now!" His smile widened as he floated into the air._

_End Flashback..._

The short man approached Veisen and Toryu, Vegiren was still leaning against the tree a ways off, a large smile on his face and his arms behind his head. He was dressed in a red T-shirt and tan shorts with brownish shoes. Oddly enough, his face lacked a nose. His black hair was... large... but it wasn't spiky and sloped off to either side. "Hi guys, my name's Krillin and I guess I'm your guide. It's nice to meet you."

Toryu kept silent, not sure what to think of this "Krillin."

"Oh, the strong silent type, huh. Well I'm sure you guy's will love it here, and as long as you like fighting then you'll have a blast." Krillin looked around with a confused expression, "Hey, I was told there were four of you, so where's the other two? I know I sensed them earlier."

Toryu smiled at the short man, deciding that he was to be trusted because he at least looked human and he was nice enough, "Let me introduce everyone then, I'm Toryu," he pulled his friend forward. "This is Veisen, the grumpy one leaning against the tree is Vegiren, and my little brother Gonjin went for a walk in the woods."

Krillin looked in the direction that he pointed in to see what Vegiren looked like. The short man screamed and recoiled in shock as he stared at the teen, "V-Vegeta, he looks just like Vegeta, well at least he doesn't have a..." His gaze shifted down to the glaring teens waist and disbelief covered his face as he stared at the brown tail wrapped around his waist, "T-t-t-ta-tail!" Krillen's heart almost skipped a beat as he whipped back around to see similar appendages waving behind both Veisen and Toryu.

The short man closed his eyes and shook his head, _Okay Krillin, pull yourself together man! It's just a dream or an illusion or something. They'll be gone as soon as you open your eyes, _They weren't gone and they still had tails, _darn it, why me... wait a second! _

During this little display, Toryu, Veisen, and Vegiren all had separate thoughts running through their heads.

_I wonder if he's okay... and what's so wrong with us having tails?_

_I think this guy's a few cards short of a full deck... and what's wrong with tails?_

_Humph... moron._

Krillin's head whipped up as he stared intently at the air above each of their heads in turn. Shock and wonder coursed through him, showing in both his voice and expression, "You're all... alive?"

"What the hell kind of Question is that!?" Vegiren stomped over to the short man, his arms still crossed in front of him and a malicious expression on his face, "Of course were alive you pathetic little shrimp, and why shouldn't we be!?"

Krillin sighed, his expression serious.

In the woods, Gonjin was very confused by King Kai's last statement, "Alive? Of course I'm alive, why wouldn't I be?"

The Kai sigh and his expression turned grave, and he and Krillen spoke in unison, even though they were miles apart, "You shouldn't be alive because this is Otherworld, the place souls come after death."

....

3,126 words (not includind this)... Wow, no wonder it took me forever to write. I know some authors write a lot more than that for a chapter, but I've never written anything so long in my life.

Oh well, onward to chapter twelve (it's actually chapter eleven, but with the prologue it's twelve)!


	12. Chapter 11: Back Togther

DBZ: Rebirth of the Saiyans

Disclaimer: Do not own DB/Z/GT. I really reallly really really wish I did... but I don't

I thought I should give evryone a good idea of what the characters look like so that everone understands.

Vegiren looks exactly like Vegeta, Gonjin looks like Goku, Toryu is supposed to look like Vegito, Veisen is supposed to look like Vegeta did in GT.

Toryu and Veisen don't look exactly like their counterparts. Veisen is slightly taller than Krillin and Toryu is dressed like Tien, but not as bulky.

I also think you should undrstand my standing on a few important matters.

First and foremost is the fact that in the anime it never says that Goku's last name is Son! There is no Son Goku!

Another is that there never was a Mystic Gohan he was just powered up by Old Kai, they never called him mystic.

The spelling of the names is another issue that you should be able to tell from reading.

Vegeta did NOT cheat to become Super Saiyan 4! It is true that he used Bulma's machine to transform, but only into the giant ape because he didn't have a tail. The change to SS4 was all Vegeta.

GT was not bad and I love Goku turning in to a kid, but the whole flying off with Shenron sucks. They shouldn't have cut Vegeta's hair and I am VERY glad they had him get rid of the moustache. They could have also come up with a better name for Baby... that was retarded. The SS4 transformation I like but I prefer the eyes without the orange irises, so that's how I will be describing it eventually.

I am Infinitely sorry for how long this chapter took, but I was having some major writer's block and school has really gotten busy. I am sorry. Enjoy this very late chapter.

Chapter Eleven

"..."

"Kid?"

"..."

"Hey, Gonjin, are you okay?" King Kai waved a hand in front of the boy's face, "Yoo-hoo, any body home?"

Gonjin's expression was of complete shock, "T-the O-Otherworld, y-you mean I'm dead?"

"Agh, were you even listening, your not d..."

"WAAAAAH! I don't wanna be dead!" Gonjin suddenly started screaming, not even paying attention to the Kai's word. His voice was so loud that it made Bubbles jump and fall out of the tree. The small monkey landed on his head and rolled down the hill.

King Kai waved his hands in front of him as he tried to silence the wailing boy, "Kid, no, you're not..."

"I don't wanna be dead. I can't be dead. Why am I dead?"

"KIIIIID," the Kai yelled at the top of his lungs, his face red from the strain. "YOU'RE NOT DEAD!"

Gonjin's tears seemed to vaporize and he looked at the panting Kai, "I'm not? But you said... that this was where spirits come after death."

"Yes," said King Kai, now back in semi-good spirits after his outburst, "that's why you're so odd. If you're here, you should be dead, but you're not, so it's not natural, you know, shouldn't be happening."

Gonjin smiled and started jumping around and shouting happily.

The North Kai sighed as he looked up the teen, who was taller than him by a good foot and a half, _You know, he looks exactly like Goku, I can't believe I didn't notice that before, it's just so obvious. I must be getting old..._

"Wait," Gonjin said, breaking out of his celebrations with a puzzled look on his face, "does that mean you're dead?"

The Kai sighed again, looking downcast, "Unfortunately, yes, see," he pointed to the air above his head and Gonjin noticed, for the first time, a small golden ring floating above the Kai's head, "everything that's dead has a halo."

The boy appeared thoughtful for a moment and then suddenly appeared shocked as he looked back at the Kai, "My friends are here too, but they don't have halos either, so they're alive too, right?"

"What," the Kai looked up at the boy who was staring down worriedly at him, "there's more? Then we should go to them right away." King Kai held his hand out to Gonjin, "Grab hold."

Gonjin hesitantly took the hand, "Okay, how is this going to help us get there though? And they are alive, right"

The Kai smile mischievously, "Oh, you'll find out, and yes they are alive, you have to have a halo if you're dead. This is a technique I learned from a pupil of mine." Kai lifted his other hand and placed his index and middle finger to his forehead, "Just hold on tight." Suddenly the two vanished with a soft woosh just as Bubbles made a leap toward where they were standing...

A few miles away, Veisen's eyes rolled back into his head as he collapsed. Vegiren instead looked even angrier, his head turning so red that it seemed that his hair would catch on fire or already was a fire, it's hard to tell with that shape. Toryu was in the middle, he showed no emotion at all, staring blankly into Krillin's face.

Toryu suddenly blinked several times and shook his head before focusing on Krillen, "Wait, you said we're in the place where spirits go after death, but were not dead, right?"

"Right," Krillin smiled at him since he seemed to be the only one that understood, "Your not dead and that's what's wrong. Since you're in Otherworld, you should be dead."

Vegiren seemed to have calmed down, but only slightly as a vein pulsed in his forehead, "Does that mean your going to have to make us die, Shorty?" He crossed his arms in front of him, as arrogant as ever.

Krillin glanced slyly at the arrogant man, "Oh yeah," he muttered sarcastically to himself, "definitely a Vegeta."

Unfortunately for Krillin, his mutter happened to be just loud enough for Vegiren to hear and at that moment he was ready to explode on whatever and whoever got on his nerves.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY FREAK!" The enraged teens fist rocketed forward...

...and crashed into the face of the strange blue man who had suddenly appeared between him and his target.

The man shot backwards with a scream of pain as Gonjin was spun around because of the man's hand suddenly tearing out of his at such a high speed.

The man ploughed into Krillin, knocking him down, and flying onward before colliding with a tree. His body slumped down to the base of the tree and he was suddenly back on his feet screaming at the top of his lungs while he covered his face with his hands.

Vegiren had a dumbstruck look on his face and his brother Veisen, having just woken up, burst into laughter at his brother's expression because he hadn't been conscious long enough to see anything else. Gonjin and Toryu both stared at the rampaging man as he continued screaming and clutching his face, neither had noticed each other yet. Krillin struggled to his feet, still stunned from the man's head smashing into his.

Suddenly the man tore his hands away from his face and screamed at the still dumbstruck Vegiren, "You little brat! How dare you do that to a Kai!" The strange man breathed in through his teeth and then sighed, regaining his composure even though his face had the red imprint of a fist.

He walked up to Vegiren who had just recovered and was staring murderously at Veisen who was still laughing. He didn't notice the man until his fist crashed into his face sending him sliding backward, but he didn't lose his footing and now it was his turn to scream, "What the heck do you think your doing!"

The Kai just smiled and said one word, "Paybacks." He then turned and helped Krillen get his balance.

................

The red ogre drove along in his cleaner truck, bobbing his head to the rock music coming from the headphones on his head. He had never grown out of those, even though they were the reason for him being turned into a freakish monster called Jaleba or someting, he didn't really care.

He closed his eyes as his favorate part of the song started to play. Suddenly there was a loud crash as the truck shook violently, veering toward the side of the narrow road. He barely stopped in time and because the front end of the truck was hanging over the side he saw a shining metal object plummet through the clouds below, _How do I get myself into these messes._

................

Dr. Myuu angrily stomped along a path in the bowels of HFIL, _I hate this place. Nothing ever happens and I don't have any machines to work on._ On a whim he looked up into the yellow cloud covered sky.

He squinted at a black speck that had appeared from the clouds and was growing larger, _I wonder what that is. _His eyes widened and he screamed as he started to run out of the way and was stopped as the large machine crushed him into the ground.

................

After Veisen stopped laughing and everyone had greeted Gonjin (except Vegiren) King Kai addressed them, "Okay I think I know some people you guys would like to meet. Everybody grab onto me okay."

Veisen and Toryu both set their hands on King Kai's shoulders, Krillin put a hand on Veisen's shoulder and Gonjin grabbed Vegiren's wrist and yanked him over to the group grabbing onto his brother's wrist as they vanished from sight, leaving behind Vegiren's shocked yell.

............................................

Review, review, review.

Also, I made a few minor additions to previous chapters so check those out if you can.


	13. Chapter 12: The Introductions Begin

DBZ: Rebirth of the Saiyans

Disclaimer: Do not own DB/Z/GT, wish I did blah blah blah

I know this chapter is kind of short, but I'm trying to make up for lost time.

Chapter Twelve

The large machine shifted slightly and then started to lift from the ground, broken off parts making a clatter as they fell, revealing the tattered form of Dr. Myuu using his only undamaged arm to lift the monstrosity off of him.

The doctor used the last bit of his reserve power to toss the machination back so that it was no longer on top of him and then fell to his knees panting from his exertion. _So much for nothing happening down here, _he thought as he scanned his surroundings.

A lot of the beings in HFIL loved to torture and kill, which is what earned them and him an eternity in this place. Many of those creatures were weak and would pounce on anything that was injured to satisfy their blood lust.

Being satisfied that there was nothing to be worried about he turned back to the machine that he had heaved off of him, _It's not every day opportunities fall from the sky, let alone land on you. At least it will give me something to do. I wonder what it is._

.............

Sighing, Goku leaned back against a tree in his traditional orange gi and blue undershirt, _It's so relaxing here even after two thousand years I'm still not tired of this place._

His relaxation was abruptly ended when six people suddenly phazed into existence with a slight woosh causing him to scream and jump into the air. Unfortunately, he had forgotten something as he usually did, he was under a tree.

Goku's incredibly hard head slammed into a thick tree branch with a loud crack and he fell back down to earth with both hands clutching his head. He instinctively slowed his descent by pushing a slight burst of energy toward the ground and landed on his feet facing the newcomers.

He immediately recognized five of them, one was King Kai with a smile on his face, one was Vegeta, Krillin, himself, and Vegeta.

For all of the ten seconds that this made sense to him a large smile was plastered on his face. That joyful smile opened in shock, _Wait, two Vegetas! Myself! What the heck is going on!_

"Umm... King Kai, why are there two Vegetas and a me standing next to you?"

King Kai bust out laughing at his former pupils shock, "Goku, I would like you to meet Toryu, Veisen, Vegiren, and Gonjin, they're Saiyans."

This also took a while to process, but when it did the mixture of shock and confusion on Goku's face was too much for the Kai to bear and he burst out laughing again.

The four boys had mixed emotions at this scene, from utter confusion to complete annoyance, but all were thinking the same thing, _What the heck is a Saiyan?_

Once the Kai had started to calm down, Goku spoke again, "King Kai, how is this possible? How can they all be Saiyans? And why does one look like me?"

Snapping out of his confusion Toryu shot a glance down at his little brother Gonjin, who's face was a mask of disbelief, _That guy's right, Gonjin looks exactly like him, Goku, King Kai said._

King Kai smiled at Goku, "I'll explain everything once everyone is together. First we need to find all of the others, so I only have to tell the story once."

Suddenly all of Goku's confusion was gone as he naively accepted the scenario and walked forward, placing a hand on the Kai's arm.

Nobody had moved or loosened their grip during the exchange, so all of them disappeared with a slight woosh.

............

Dr. Myuu couldn't believe his luck, _If I'm correct, _he thought, _then this machine is a dimensional transporter, and that means..._ The doctor smiled viciously as he planned out his escape. True, it would take him a few years to scrounge up the parts he needed, but two thousand years of death could give someone a lot of patence.

....................................

REVIEW!... please...please review.


	14. Chapter 13: FOOD!

DBZ: Rebirth of the Dragon

Disclaimer: Do **NOT** own DB/Z/GT cause if I did they wouldn't have cut Vegeta's hair.

Chapter 13

Gonjin's eyes grew wide and he started to drool as they reappeared in what appeared to be a mess hall. There in front of him was the largest mound of food that he had ever imagined.

This reminded him in full that he had not eaten yet that day and he dove forward onto the table along with Goku, Veisen, Toryu, and Vegiren (at a slightly slower speed).

Completely ignoring the people sitting at the table, they started to gorge their stomachs. Looking greener than usual, Piccolo stood in the corner staring at the newcomers despite his churning stomach. He wasn't the only one staring however.

Several people at the table had noticed the newcomers as well, those that weren't eating at the same rate as Gonjin and his friends.

King Kai sighed and sat down at a neighboring table, "Well they won't be done for a while."

Krillin turned to the Kai with a smile, "Well what did you expect, they are Saiyans. I'm going to join in, I'm kind of hungry too." With that Krillin walked over to the table and sat down next to a tall, heavily muscled man with a third eye that was just as wide as the other two as he stared at the gorging Saiyans.

"Hey, Tien, like our new friends?"

"Hmm?" Tien looked down at his long-time friend, he hadn't even noticed him sit down, "Oh, hey Krillin. Yeah they act almost like..."

"Like Saiyans right?" interrupted a lean, muscular man from across the table. He had short-cut spiky black hair and a scar across one eye and one shaped like an X on his cheek (on his face!). He was wearing an orange gi almost exactly like Goku.

"Yeah..." Tien replied thoughtfully, "like Saiyans."

"Well, Yamcha," Krillin said, talking not only to the man across the table, Yamcha, but Tien and everyone else at the table, mainly because he just liked to deliver big news... and maybe to hear himself talk, "that's because..." And after an appropriate dramatic pause he stated two words that either caused anyone in range of his voice, which was everyone in the room, except for the several people gorging themselves and ignoring everything else, to choke on whatever was in their mouths or reel back in shock, "they are."

..................

Vegeta was as confused as a Saiyan could be while he was eating. The meal had started as normal with the normal interference of Kakkarot's spawn, thank goodness he had been able to trick the idiot into believing that lunch was to be held in an hour and not within the next ten minutes as it had, and to go for a nice relaxing walk while he waited. He needed a break from that idiocy every now and then. But suddenly the competition had increased.

The fiery haired and tempered Saiyan prince had found it at least twice as hard to get to his food before it was snatched by someone else. There were several confusing things that had happened during that time.

He could have sworn that he had punched _himself _in the face in order to get to that meat roll. And once he had found himself holding off _three _Kakkarot lookalikes. One had to be Kakkarot himself, the other was Goten. He had, pathetically, been at his strongest as a child and so was brought here in that form. He had no idea who the third could have been, but thought could come later, food now!

He was also relieved to find that he had been brought here in his younger body as well, all those years ago, he had started to regret that haircut in later years. Food now! Thought later!

And why were all those other imbeciles staring in his direction?

...............

_Where are those little brats, _thought Vivian Briefs as she stalked down the halls of Capsule Corporation.

When they had taken head count after the blackout caused by her machine, they had discovered that the four boys were missing.

That had been hours ago and those little miscreants still hadn't shown up. At last the power had come back on only minutes ago and she was pretty sure she knew where to find them.

"All right you," she called as she walked through the automatic door to her lab, "you had better..." Shock over came her as she stared at a huge hole in the floor right where her dimensional transporter used to be. "Oh no," she whispered as she sank to her knees.

...................................

For those of you wondering, both Goten and Trunks will be in little chibi form because I firmly believe that that was when they were at their strongest (and most entertaining).

Vegeta is not in hell because he became one of the good guys in the Buu Saga, even if he is still kind on an arrogant jerk, but that's what makes him an awesome character.

Piccolo is in Otherworld because, for those of you with memories, Goku promised to get him out of HFIL at the end of GT.

I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, review please.


	15. Chapter 14: Planning

DBZ: Rebirth of the Saiyans

Disclaimer: I might own DB/Z/GT at some point, but I don't right now, so leave me alone lawers!

Okay, I have changed my mind about Trunks and Goten being a Chibi, but they still are going to be their younger selves (DBGT age), mainly because I want to keep the traditional Trunks/Pan relationship and that would be kind of awkward with him being a Chibi, but he will have Goku's hair style again.

I apologize for the long wait, it's been a combination of writer's block and end of the school year projects and homework, only fourd more days left!!!!!!!! Anyways this is kind of a filler chapter because I cannot figure out how to give the reactions/explanations between the young saiyans and the Z gang without it sounding cheesy. If anyone has some suggestions, I would love to hear them.

Chapter 14

Master Roshi stood in front of Gonjin and Toryu's house, trying to compose himself for his confrontation with their mother, Chira. _I won't be able to keep this disguise if I revert, but oh how I wish I could only be Master Roshi again, the hippest, hottest, ladies man ever. _He face turned red as he remembered his magazines, but he quickly caught himself and coughed to rid himself of those... images, and, with a dejected sigh, knocked on the door.

The door flew open immediately revealing Chira. Her eyes were bloodshot and puffy and tears still streamed down her face, her hair and cloths were utterly disheveled, but her expression was hopeful, almost gleeful, but as soon as she recognized him, despair flooded in and she collapsed in a heap on the floor and started crying again.

Hahn yelled in surprise as she collapsed at his feet, "Chira! What's wrong! Chira?" She muttered something he couldn't hear and so he knelt down next to her, "Chira, calm down, tell me what's wrong."

This time he managed to hear, herspeach was broken by sobs and most was still unintelligible, "Toryu...... Gonjin........... Gone.................... machine............. Viv..........machine...................gone," she collapsed into sobs again, but he still had no clue as to what was going on so he spoke again.

"Chira, I need to know more, okay, you need to tell me more."

He put his hand on her back and she suddenly jumped up and screamed, "Don't touch me!" just before her open hand slammed into his face sending him flying across the yard and into a tree. He vaguely heard the door slam as he staggered to his feet, a red, hand-shaped welt spreading across his face. He tentatively touched his cheek and winced, "Yep," Hahn muttered under his breath, "definitely just like Chi Chi." He sighed again before slowly lifting into the air, _Man did I miss doing this. _"Well," he muttered again, "I guess I'm going to Bul... Vivian's house." before streaking off into the distance.

............

"Wha..." Dr. Gero's shout turned into a muffled yell as Myuu leapt across the table to wrap both hands around his mouth.

He and Myuu were sitting in the HFIL Diner surrounded by previous tyrants, super villians, and some people who were just evil. Previous because they were all dead now.

Myuu slowly sat back down once it became clear that Gero would hold his silence. He did not want to attract too much attention, if anyone found out what he was doing they might not wait for him to finish it and then take it out on him again when it didn't work, but Gero's outburst had already attracted too much. Everyone around them was staring, most likely wondering what it was that Gero had been about to say. Myuu silently motioned toward the door with his eyes and left. Gero got up and followed after a few seconds, just in time to see Myuu vanish behind the side of the building, and he followed again. He turned the corner to find Myuu waiting for him.

"Quickly," Myuu said in an urgent voice, " grab onto me before one of those buffoons comes out here to investigate.

Gero quickly complied and Myuu pushed back his sleeve revealing a small monitor with several buttons below it. He pressed one of the buttons and suddenly the landscape flickered and changed. Gero looked around in shock to see that they were now on one of many rock spires several hundred miles from the diner, "A transporter."

"Merely trinket to allow the easier constructing of my true creation."

Gero turnd to see Myuu press the last button on a hidden combination board before the rock of the spire seemingly split and slowly slid open, "Come," Myuu said with a sinister smile, "come and see the object that will give us our freedom. It needs improvements, but with your assistance it should be ready in exactly four months.

.............

Yeah so, unknowingly, our "heroes" have only four months to get stronger. By the way I always hated it when TV shows name the characters our heroes, because Ash Ketchum is definately not my hero, I just watch his show when there's nothing else on... Pokemon...


	16. Chapter 15: Realization

Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ.

School's out for summer! Yeah! Now that I'm free, I'm going to update a ton unless I get writer's block...

................

"WHAT!", the King Kai flinched as nearly everyone around him shouted in shock. He had first explained about the Saiyans so that, which had been extremely boring for the Z-warriors since they already knew all of, but the shocker had come when he told everyone that the four living newcomers, Gonjin, Toryu, Vegiren, and Veisen, were also Saiyans. Both sides were having trouble absorbing that.

"W-were aliens?!" Veisen muttered before passing out from shock.

The Kai made a mental note to work on the boy's weak constitution.

The only ones not surprised were the ones Krillin, since he already knew, and Piccolo who was usually one step ahead of the entire group.

But the one most affected was Vegeta, which was to be expected since the Prince had long since resigned to the fact that his race was long dead, only to have that reversed by this news.

"Wait," Tien said, "how can that be, Goku and Vegeta were the last full-blooded Saiyans, so after they died their Saiyan traits should have disappeared after a few generations."

"Yes," Piccolo muttered with a thoughtful look on his face, "I would like to hear this."

Everyone focused on the Kai, even Vegeta broke out of his shock induced trance to stare at him so hard that he could practically feel twin holes boring through his skull.

The Kai sighed dejectedly and began, "Well, about one thousand years after you guys died," he said, motioning to the Z-Fighters, "the Earth was ravaged with nearly constant natural disasters for almost twenty years. (cue mental images) Earthquakes struck daily and volcanoes erupted randomly all across the globe, sending out tidal waves and tearing the land to shreds. The spreading clouds of ash shrouded the sun and caused a constant winter and horrible lightning storms. The rain, when it was warm enough to do so, was wet ash and the snow, frozen ash. Tornadoes, hurricanes, and typhoons ripped across the land and dams broke under the stress. Eventually the volcanoes stopped and the ash cleared, but the Earth had created it's own "Global warming", you remember that fad springing up you guys died, right? Well, anyways, the temperatures reversed and trees seemed to simply burst into flame from the heat, wildfires swept across the land, consuming everything. As impossible as it seemed the climate finally balanced out and the remnants of humanity crept out hesitantly from the rubble and began to rebuild, and, by sheer chance, all of the remaining survivors, near as I can tell, had some trace of Saiyan blood. (end mental images) The bloodline slowly built up until now there is barely anything left on Earth to call human."

The North Kai finished to silence, nobody moved and it seemed that nobody breathed. Slowly, a triumphant smile spread across Vegeta's elated face as he stated proudly, "The Saiyans are reborn."

.............

Master Roshi walked slowly up to the large doors of Capsule Corporation, mentally preparing himself for his confrontation with Bul... Vivian. The doors opened automatically as he approached and he walked through the crowded lobby to the reception desk. Thankfully the receptionist was a young man, for some reason all the girl receptionists were beautiful and it was hard to control himself around them.

"Would you know where I can find Vivian, I'm a friend, I trained her sons, Master Daimon." He had gotten used to changing names over the years and he couldn't have anybody wondering how an old man without a hover car could get around so quickly.

"Oh yes, Master Daimon, I've heard her mention you. I hear you also trained her husband before he died in the war."

"Yes," Roshi stated sorrowfully, "he was one of my greatest students."

"You'll probably find her in her rooms on the third floor, would you like an escort?"

"No, I know my way." That was the truth too, this was actually the same building that he had come to all those years ago. In his time, Capsule Corp. had moved on to bigger and better things, but that had all been destroyed in those disasters a few thousand years ago, but the current building had been capuleized, and was saved from destruction.

He started up the stairs just as a blonde female scientist started down. His eyes met hers and widened in surprise, as did her own metallic blue ones. Roshi turned around and headed for one of the smaller, less crowded side hallways, the scientist following. Once they were out of hearing he turned to address her. "Well your a sight for sore old eyes, Eighteen."

The android smiled, "You are too Roshi." She wore a white lab coat with black jeans and a black shirt underneath. The brief and uncharacteristic smile disappeared quickly.

"Is Seventeen here too?" he asked, knowing the answer.

"No, he says its too boring around here. You know, he wasn't one of the Seventeens that fused to become Super Seventeen? I still can't understand how that one could have got here." She looked and acted normal but he could tell that there was something wrong.

"Yes, I thought so," Roshi muttered thoughtfully. He looked up at her calculatingly, "What happened here, Eighteen, that could have affected you so much?"

The Android flinched and then was back into her cold expression, but he could still see sadness in her eyes. "No one else knows, but Vivian trusts me more than others, apparently all four boys, Gonjin, Toryu, Veisen, and Vegiren stayed in the lab after the blackout caused by Viv's new invention. Apparently they must have been able to power it. It was a cross dimensional teleporter, Roshi, there was nothing left but a hole in the floor." She ended with a pitying look that was only a glimmer in her eyes, but that had to be great emotion to show on the android's features.

"Roshi mulled it over for a few moments before his eyes widened and he muttered, "Another dimension, or the next dimension."

Eighteen's eyes widened in realization and she voiced his exact thoughts, "Otherworld."

The turtle hermit nodded and flashed a rueful smile. "I guess I can't stay in disguise any longer."

He raised his hand to his head, touching his index and middle finger to his forehead and vanished with a slight woosh, leaving Eighteen standing alone with a joyful shine in her eyes.

...................

Well... you likey?

I think the Seventeen that was on Earth and became Super Seventeen was a different Seventeen because I doubt that Dr. Gero would have known that he was going to need the two Seventeens to fuse nearly twenty years after he did it and twenty years after he died.


	17. Chapter 16: The Training Begins

Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ because if I did I wouldn't waste my time on a fanfic, it would still be on TV.

.................

Gonjin fell back onto his mattress and stared up at the ceiling. After the introductions had been completed the four were shown to the rooms in which they would stay until the whole mess was sorted out. _Were aliens, _he thought wonderingly, _but then again not so much since most humans were less than half human. And meeting my ancestors, some even looked like me._

He laid there, wrapped in his own thoughts, until a knock at the door brought him to his senses. He jumped up happily, wondering who it could be. He opened the door and Goku's descending fist slammed into his head.

"YOW!" Goku yelled as he shook his hand back and forth as if to ease the pain while Gonjin sat down hard, his head ringing. They, being Saiyans, recovered quickly, and Goku got to the point of his visit.

"Hey, Gonjin," he said cheerily, "we all just wanted to know if you wanted to come and train with us. Your friends are already waiting."

"Sure," Gonjin stated with equal cheer, and the two set out toward the training grounds.

................

Master Roshi stalked angrily up to the desk with the giant red ogre behind it. Yemma did not seem to have noticed him yet. That was fine because he wanted to fume a little more. Apparently the planet Kudor had been struck by a large comet and out of one point two trillion inhabitants, none had survived. Luckily, he had appeared mid strike and had only had to wait for six billion of the little souls to be judged. And to make matters worse, Yemma had posted guards all along the pathway, and those imbeciles wouldn't let him pass even though he had told them that he had had urgent business to take care of.

Finally the "great" King Yemma looked down and jerked in surprise, "Why, Master Roshi, what a surprise. Are you just here for a visit or are you dead this time?"

"Nope," Roshi replied in a level voice, "just a visit, I don't plan on dieing any time soon."

"Well then, would you like to be the first to try out our new teleporter system. That Bulma woman is a wonder with mechanics, I'm extremely glad that we allowed her and Chichi to join the others on the Grand Kai's planet. That Chichi whipped all of our cooks into shape and now all of our meals are first class." The king's smile only faded after he had set a small, skinny, blue-green ogre to guide him to the transport room, and he had to turn back to the flow of the dead from planet Kudor.

The ogre led him to a small room with identical glowing white disks on the ceiling and floor.

"Please step into the middle of the platform, sir," the ogre said in a raspy voice.

He did so and immediately the room flickered and then solidified again, only without the ogre and the entry, instead of revealing a hallway, showed the peaceful green of a meadow. He stepped out of the room and found that he was right next to the Grand Kai's Palace. He smiled as he sensed the rather weakened energies of his pupils near his old friends' energies, he had been correct after all, and they had been training.

He immediately placed his index and middle finger on his forehead and disappeared with a slight woosh.

...............

Gonjin managed to dodge yet another punch before Goku's follow up kick sent him flying down out of the sky and into the ground in a explosion of dirt and debris. He vainly tried to push himself up out of the rubble but fell back down again and closed his eyes. He should have realized that since they had been training for two thousand years that they would be stronger than him and his friends, but he would have never imagined that they would have been this much stronger.

He opened his eyes again to see Goku standing over him with his hand held out. He used his last strength to grab on and Goku pulled him up out of the crater and supported him as they walked over to where his friends were already resting. He was the last one to finish. Veisen had been the first, fighting Goten, Vegiren the second after fighting Vegeta, and Toryu third after fighting Gohan. He believed that Vegiren would have lasted at least as long as him if he had not been paired up with Vegeta. He was ruthless and barely had held back at all while he was pounding Vegiren into he ground. The reason that they had lasted so long in the first place had surprised their opponents. They called it Super Saiyan. It was the same power-up he had done to power the machine that brought them here in the first place. After Gonjin had revealed that he could do it they tested the others and found that only Vegiren could also turn Super Saiyan, but Toryu and Veisen managed to come close.

He looked over at the kind Saiyan assisting him, only at one point in their battle did he manage to force him to draw on his power. What he had felt had filled him with terror and awe. It had felt as is his nearly identical ancestor was drawing on an infinite well of energy. He couldn't imagine holding so much power, but his fear and awe had changed into determination and he had set a goal, he was going to train and become as strong as his ancestor, he was going to train until he was the strongest that he could become.

Goku helped him set down against the trunk of the tree where his friends were also resting and then sat down as well. Goten, Trunks, Choutszu, Gohan, and Krillin were sitting in the tree's branches, Yamcha, Tien, Oolong, Puar, and Pan were arrayed around the tree in the grass talking, and Vegeta and Piccolo were leaning back against two different trees with their eyes closed and arms crossed on their chests.

Suddenly Gonjin heard a slight woosh and looked to his left at the same time as Veisen and Goku to see his old master striding toward them. All three leapt up and shouted happily at the same time.

"Master Roshi!"

"Master Hahn!"

"Master Daimon!"

................

Muahahaha! Roshi's got some splainin' to do. Haha. if I managed to forget any characters when I listed them earlier, tell me in a review please.

Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please.......


	18. Chapter 17: Identity Revealed

Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I.... do.... not .... own.... DBZ.... Okay! Jeez!

...........

Master Roshi sighed inwardly as the three different names were shouted out and Gonjin, Veisen, and Goku stopped to stare confusedly at each other. He had known that his separated identities would come back to bite him on the butt someday, but he had hoped that day would have been a little farther off. Before the three could start arguing, as he knew that they would, he cleared his throat to get their attention, which it did. "It's all three, boys, but my real name is Master Roshi, like Goku said."

Goku smiled in relief as the boys frowned in worry.

"Now," the old master started, "before you all start asking questions let me explain," everyone was paying attention now, especially the four living boys, "You see, I was Goku's martial arts master when he was alive two-thousand years ago."

At this the boys' mouths almost literally hit the floor.

Roshi chuckled and continued before they could say anything, he wanted to get it over with as quickly as possible. "Yes, you would be amazed at the so called 'legends' that you can find while exploring the planet on your lonesome, and it turned out that the fountain of youth is one of them."

If their jaws could have gone any lower, they wouldn't have been attached any longer, except for Vegiren who had managed to regain part of his composure.

"I already knew about energy when you told me and I had for nearly my entire life, but I wanted you to learn on your own and I knew one of you would," he smile at Gonjin, "but i had no idea it would be so violent. Anyways it became necessary to change names so as not to arouse various possibly troubling suspicions, and I know that all this is probably still sinking in, but I hope you will accept my humble apology for deceiving you all this time."

Gonjin immediately smiled. "Of course we forgive you, you had your reasons for what you did. Right guys?"

Toryu shook his head to clear it and frowned uncertainly. "Yeah, I guess," he smiled, "We forgive you."

Veisen smiled as well, "Definitely!"

Vegiren just snorted and muttered under his breath what could have been a yes.

Gonjin's smile widened as he looked at his arrogant friend. "What was that, Vegiren, we couldn't quite hear you."

Vegiren glared angrily at Gonjin and huffed. "I forgive him… for now."

Roshi smiled thankfully down at his students. "Thank you all, now I believe we are about to get some food." He looked back toward the building that was the mess hall.

Sure enough, Chichi, Bulma, Videl, Bulla, Maron, and Valese came out leading a team of ogres carrying large picnic baskets and sheets. Gonjin jumped up and rushed forward tripping on a tree root and falling flat on his face in the dirt.

Minutes later the young Saiyan was stuffing down twice his weight in food along with his Saiyan friends and ancestors and their various wives who had been brought into otherworld by request of their husbands.

Once everyone had finished, eating, Master Roshi approach Gonjin and his friends who were sitting together on a sheet underneath the same tree as before. "Hello boys, it's time to talk about what we should do."

Gonjin adopted a confused look as he talked, "What do you mean, Master?"

"We need to discuss whether or not you boys want to go home now or later because your mothers are completely broken down because they think that they will never see you again."

Gonjin several times and then frowned worriedly and looked back at his friends who shared his expression, even Vegiren. "Well then, I guess we have to go back." Toryu, Veisen, and Vegiren all stepped up next to Gonjin, each now had disappointment mixed in with their worry.

The old turtle hermit noticed this and smiled, once a Saiyan, always a Saiyan, and luckily he knew just how to deal with Saiyans. He shifted his attention to the being directly behind the four. "King Kai, they should be able to return after they have calmed their mother's down, shouldn't they."

The four Saiyans jumped and spun around to face the rotund Kai. They had not noticed his sudden arrival via instant transmission.

The North Kai chuckled merrily at the four startled boys and then turned his attention to Roshi. "Of course! I see no problem with that. They won't be able to stay too long though, we don't want to go disrupting the balance between life and death. I would say four months should be the maximum."

The four smiled at each other in delight, except for Vegiren who settled with a pleased grin.

Master Roshi stepped toward them with a grin of his own. "If you four will grab on to me, I will start us on our way home.

Gonjin blinked again, but this time with surprise that was mirrored in his companions, but surprise changed into acceptance. If their master was over two thousand years old, what couldn't he do?

The old master suppressed a sigh as his students placed their hands on his shoulders. All that had happened was still sinking in. He hoped that what he had revealed wouldn't change their attitude toward him.

Once all four had a good grip, he placed his index and middle finger on his forehead and the last thing the group heard before teleporting back to earth came from a smiling Goku, "See you guys later!"

................

Okay, yet another chapter up. Hope you enjoyed it. I have enabled anonymous reviews so everyone can review away!

Also check out the poll I'm running for what levels Gonjin, Vegiren, Toryu, and Veisen should reach in their training.

I have also made a few minor enhancements to chapter 16 (17 on the counter) giving, basically, a list of who's up in otherworld.


	19. Chapter 18: Reunited

Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z.

For those of you disappointed that Roshi didn't get chewed out, don't worry he doesn't get away with it for long, and two of the boys don't trust him, and don't guess from their reactions, you won't get it.

Also, I apparently forgot to check the little box on my poll that says "show poll in profile" but now I have and you should be able to access the poll if you go into my profile.

..........

Gonjin looked back as Roshi disappeared with Veisen and Vegiren. He stared at the spot where the three had stood only moments ago. It was hard to believe that their master was over two thousand years old, and that he had lied to them all this time. He knew that his master had had very valid reasons, and he still trusted his master, but he also wondered why he hadn't told them earlier.

He pulled himself out of his thoughts as his brother, Toryu, spoke to him, "Well, I guess we should get moving. Brace yourself, bro, you know how mom can get when she's emotional." Toryu frowned in worry and stepped off toward the house, Gonjin close behind.

Toryu opened the door and they both stepped in. The floor was littered with tissues and there were also some remains of broken pottery. They stepped into the living room and saw their mother asleep on their old tan cloth couch. Her eyes were swollen and red with crying and she was pale. Her skin had turned pale and drawn back tight over her now gaunt face. Her clothes that had fit her well when they had last seen her now hung loose.

Seeing their mother in such a state brought tears to the boys eyes and the two knelt down next to their mother. Toryu placed hand on her shoulder and her eyes shot open. She stared at them for several moments as if she didn't trust her eyes as to what they were seeing. Both Gonjin and Toryu smiled and instantly she leapt up with an elated scream and enveloped her two boys in a crushing bear hug. She started to cry again but this time they could tell she was crying with joy.

........

Capsule Corporation sprang into view as Master Roshi, Veisen, and Vegiren appeared seemingly out of thin air. Luckily, no one was in the yard at the time because it was closed to the public at this time and all of the scientists were in their labs.

They had started to turn around to say goodbye to their master when, suddenly, the automatic doors on the front of the main building whooshed open and their mother came running out, followed at a more sedate pace by a icy eyed female scientist with blonde hair. Vivian threw herself into her two boys, enveloping them in a tight hug.

Roshi smiled at the mother and her and then turned his attention to the other woman. "I'm guessing you told her, Eighteen?"

The android merely nodded and smiled secretively to herself and then signaled back toward the three with her eyes.

He turned and saw Vivian stalking toward him with a controlled angry look on her face. Roshi eeped and started to lift his index and middle finger to his forehead, that look on any woman's face meant horrible pain, but too late. Vivian's open hand slammed into the side of his face sending him spiraling straight through a nearby parked hover car and face first into a lamp post which stopped his flight as it bent around his head.

Veisen's mouth fell open as the damaged car started to smoke and then exploded, since when had his mother known how to do that.

Vegiren also stared at his mother with a shocked expression, but Eighteen smiled proudly, her training had paid off.

...........

Cell stood behind a large boulder spying on a rock spire several miles away.

Myuu and Gero had been extreemely active the past few days. He liked to keep tabs on the two ever since they had managed to allow him that rematch with Goku during that whole Super Android Seventeen thing. The two had managed to open a hole between HFIL and the living world, and if they had done it once they might be able to do it again. But, for now, he would watch and wait. If two thousand years in this place had taught him anything, it was patience.

............................

Ow... that had to hurt.

Sorry that this is such a short chapter but the shorter the chapters the more often I can update and this seemed like a good place to stop.

Also, anyone reading this, please answer the poll if you can, I need some help making up my mind on what levels the four main characters should reach in their training.

Read and Review


	20. Chapter 19: Planning

Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not, never have, and probably won't ever, own DBZ.

.........

Gonjin, Vegiren, Veisen, Toryu, Chira, Vivian, and Eighteen all sat silently in large wooden chairs around an oval table in one of Capsule Corp's many sound proof conference chambers while Roshi was getting his head bandaged by the staff doctor. Except for the turtle hermit's pained grunts and the slight whisp of the gauze bandages being unrolled, the room was completely silent.

The doctor tied a small knot in the bandages behind the old master's head and nodded to Vivian, who smiled gratefully, before leaving and locking the door behind him, which was confirmed by a female mechanical voice stating, "Door locked."

Vivian sighed with relief and addressed her friends, "Well, we have a lot to discuss. First of all where exactly did you go? Eighteen didn't go into specifics, she only told me that _Roshi_ could get you back." Her emphasis on the master's name was accompanied with a murderous glare, making him flinch.

They had explained to her that he had had reasons for not telling them his real name, but she had only said that she could not forgive him for not telling her, which he could have because she could have kept it secret from her boys.

Toryu volunteered to tell the story. The explanation was accompanied with startled gasps from the mothers and looks of wonderment. Every so often one of the other boy's would fill in something that Toryu had left out.

"... and then Roshi brought us home," Toryu finished with a shrug.

Vivian stared blankly down at the table and started talking as if to herself, "to think that you actually met our ancestors, and that... and that we aren't even actually human. I guess it could explain the tails."

She suddenly smiled excitedly, "Well, I think it's about time for the return trip."

"Return trip?" Roshi questioned.

The Vivian blinked in surprise, "Well of course! This is a major discovery! I have to go there in order to gather data."

"That's great!" Veisen shouted happily, bringing all attention to him. He blushed slightly and then continued, "We hadn't mentioned it yet but we were planning on going back for training purposes."

Chira frowned angrily at her two boys but Vivian smiled, "Well it's settled then. Were even expected, so we should all go."

"Yes, I agree," stated Eighteen in her usual emotionless voice, but there was an anticipating smile on her face.

Chira gave in and agreed as well.

Roshi sighed, seeing he was out numbered and mumbled, "I guess they won't mind a few extras."

"It's settled then, we'll leave tomorrow morning. I'll have to make plans for the control of the corporation while I'm gone. Veisen and Vegiren will show you all to your rooms." Everyone got up and Vivian went to her two boys and whispered, "Give them the gust rooms in the west wing."

The two nodded and everyone left to their various tasks.

.............

I'm sorry this chapter is so short, but I've had serious writer's block lately.

Will try to update soon with larger chapter.

Also, If you have an account, please vote in the poll. I need an idea on what to do. For those of you with out an account, I wish you could vote but the site doesn't allow it.

Review please.


	21. Chapter 20: Return

Chapter Twenty

Disclaimer: I... you still with me... do not own DBZ or anything related to it other than the characters that I make up.

Sorry that I haven't updated in a long time. I went to the Lake of the Ozarks for a week and we don't have a computer down there. Then I came home for half a day and went to Iowa to visit my brother. We got home yesterday and I was ready to type the next chap and then the good computer crashed. So I had to use our newest computer, which for some reason doesn't have Word.

Translation: I've had an extremely good bad week or so.

On to the story, read and review.

…....

Everyone was up bright and early the next morning.

Vivian, Chira, Gonjin, Toryu, Veisen, Vegiren and Eighteen stood holding each others hand arm or shoulder, all connecting back to Master Roshi. Both Vivian and Chira had multiple suitcases packed for them and their son's though Vivian had a few more for lab equipment to run her tests.

The old master smiled around at the group and spoke, "Everyone ready?"

"Ready," everyone stated in unison, except for Eighteen who merely nodded confirmation.

"Alrighty then," Roshi muttered and lifted his index and middle finger to his forehead and concentrated for a moment before the entire group, luggage and all, vanished with a slight woosh as air rushed in to fill the suddenly empty space.

…....

The little waft of air from the living world wormed it's way down through the cracks in the Grand Kai's planet. The cracks had formed due to the stress created by the massive clashes of power on the surface and reached all the way to the planet's core. Being one of the mystical planets of the Kai's, it was solid rock all the way through.

Close to the center the thread of air encountered a thick barrier of energy, but it was not meant to keep anything out, and so it slipped through. Now at the center of the planet, it entered a small pocket in the earth and wrapped around the humanoid creature imprisoned there, flowing into it's open mouth as it took the slightest of breaths.

The ancient being's eyes shot open as it sucked in more of the air from the living world, and memory flooded back. Those damned Kais had somehow managed to put a barrier around him that had prevented him from being able to gain from breathing the air of the Otherworld. Then the fools had built a planet around him and thought themselves save. But he had time on his side, for he could not die, and the idiot's apparently had not thought that air from the living world would find it's way to him.

The creature smiled wickedly with a murderous glint in his eye and expanded his energy, making sure that he kept it small enough not to be detected by the powers he had already sensed above.

He felt around the barrier imprisoning him and grunted with dissatisfaction. The barrier had not weakened at all over five hundred million years, but no matter, he would break free.

…....

The group reappeared instantly in a bright green meadow on the Grand Kai's planet. Only feet away, Goku was sitting, fast asleep, with his back up against a tree.

Chira blinked and looked back and forth between the slumbering Saiyan and her son, Gonjin, "Wow! They really do look alike."

Roshi sighed and walked up to the sleeping Goku. "I guess I'll wake him up," he grumbled.

The turtle hermit stopped about a foot away and called out, "Goku, dinner time!"

Goku instantly leaped up, his head slamming into his master's chin. Roshi shot backwards through the air, ramming into an unsuspecting Toryu, sending him skidding across the ground, his master on top of him. Toryu's head hit a small boulder that was sticking up out of the ground, his sudden stop sending the old master flying into the air again. He did a single flip through the air and slammed face first into a tree trunk.

"Where's the food?"

...................

Review please!


	22. Chapter 21: Settling In

Chapter Twenty-one

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ.

Hi everyone! I'm really sorry that it took me so long to update, I've been really busy lately. Also, I realize that there has been a serious lack of fights in this story thus far, so I plan to include some training matches in the next chapter so look forward to that.

..............

The entire group appeared suddenly in a courtyard near the north quadrant's training grounds. All four boys and their mother's all had a look of excitement while Eighteen remained emotionless and Goku was his normally cheery self.

No one could tell what mood Master Roshi was in because his head, except his eyes and mouth, was now cocooned in bandages.

King Kai turned around from where he was watching the training and smiled at them, "Well it's about time you got here... and I see you brought a few extra guests. Well, anyways, Bulma has agreed to allow you to stay at her place, so you should go there and," he glanced down at the large suit cases and snickered, "unpack."

Roshi sighed and yet again lifted his fingers to his tightly bandaged forehead. Everyone else, knowing the drill, grabbed onto suit cases and the people next to them, connecting to the old master and disappeared... only to reappear in front of a gigantic, yellow, dome-like building.

Vivian craned her neck back in awe and then dropped her gaze to the logo just above the door, a large blue C encompassing a smaller blue c on a white circular back ground. "Capsule Corporation," she murmured just as the gigantic double doors whirred open and then closed behind what seemed to be a clone of the awe struck mother. The only differences between the two were their hair length, the clothes and accessories that they were wearing, and the golden halo floating above the other woman's head.

She walked up to them with a warm smile on her face, "Welcome back you five, and to you two," she turned her attention to the mothers, "welcome to Otherworld."

Vivian blinked, _five plus two is seven, _she turned to look behind her and saw that neither Eighteen or Goku were with them.

She turned back around, thinking that the two must have stayed behind, and yelped, finding the other woman standing a mere foot in front of her, staring at her with a merry smile, "I'm Bulma," she stated holding out her hand.

Vivian took the proffered hand, stating her name, and then, letting go, asked the question that she had been dying to ask, " Capsule Corp. existed in your time?"

Bulma smiled mischievously and stated proudly, "Yes, in fact, my dad was the founder of Capsule Corp."

"YOUR DAD FOUNDED CAPSULE CORP.!" Vivian screeched and then passed out from something akin to future shock... ehh... past shock.

Bulma caught her and handed her over to Veisen who was also smiling. "I knew it was going to be a surprise, but you could have broken it to her a little easier," he said with a chuckle. The boys were going to tell Vivian about Bulma's father being the founder of their business, but after finding out that she would be coming back with them, the four decided to keep it as a surprise.

The small group followed Bulma inside and through several hallways until stopping between two doors. "This way is the boy's rooms," she motioned to the door on her right, " and the this way is the ladies' rooms," she motioned to the door on her left.

Veisen rushed through the door, followed by his friends and extremely bandaged master. Inside was a hallway with five doors, two on the left and three on the right.

Veisen rushed to the first door on the left, calling out, "This room's mine!" He rushed in and skidded to a halt, his mouth hanging open. There was a gaping hole in the ceiling leading to the outside, water dripping down from shattered plumbing onto the ruined furniture. He heard four other doors close in unison.

Bulma walked over and leaned on the door frame with a smile. "That's the only drawback of having the most powerful warriors in the universe training only a few miles away, you never know when something is going to happen.

.........

After it was decided that Veisen would be buunking with Gonjin, Bulma ordered for a second bed to be moved in and the four Saiyans and Master Roshi left to go to the training grounds via instant transmission.

As soon as they appeared, Goku turned around to face them with a cheery smile, "Hey guys! What took you so long? Ready for some training?"

........

Deep within the confines of HFIL, Dr. Gero stood staring up at the instrument of their escape, the dimensional transporter.

Myuu had left him with the lab in order to collect some components necessary for it's construction.

"I see that you have a new project, Doctor."

Gero spun to face the voice, readying an energy blast that fizzled out as his eyes widened in terror, "Cell."

The green insectile android walked forward, leering down at his creator. He stopped a mere foot away and grabbed the doctor's collar and lifted him up to eye level, "Just what might this new project be?"

Terror flooded through Gero. Cell was way out of his league and knew that his killing machine wouldn't be phased by the 'I am your creator!' bit. He didn't want to be wiped off of the physical plane of existence, as would happen if his body was destroyed now, after his death. The words started to pour out. "It's a dimensional transporter that can get us out of HFIL if Myuu and I can fix it, so don't destroy me if you ever want to escape this place," he babbled out in a rush.

The monster smiled with satisfaction. "How long?"

"F-four months at best."

The Android released his grip and disappeared, leaving the doctor to fall to the ground in a sitting position.

At that moment Dr. Myuu walked in, pausing when he saw the state that Dr. Gero was in, "What happened, Gero?"

The doctor looked at his compatriot, terror still in his eyes, "There's been a change of plans."

..........................

Reviews please.


	23. Not a Chapter

Not a Chapter

I would like to apologize for the lack of updates, but I have been unable to concentrate on my current fan fics, mainly because my overactive imagination currently has four other stories bouncing around in my head and I'm already looking to the future on my current stories and can't seem to focus on the present. As such, I am sorry to say that I will be putting my current two stories, Toph's Earthbending School and DBZ: Rebirth of the Saiyans, on a temporary standby until I can focus or else my writing will be crap, and that's not fun for anyone. I may however decide to post the first chaps of the other stories to see how they do. Once again, I apologize for the lack of updates and I will hopefully be able to get back to my stories soon.

This not chapter will be replaced with the real deal when I get it written out.


End file.
